


Unheard Charali Lament

by Azarial



Category: The Inquisition: Legacy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarial/pseuds/Azarial
Summary: Inspired by the celtic woman performance of 'ride on'.  consider it sung in the same manner.





	Unheard Charali Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the celtic woman performance of 'ride on'. consider it sung in the same manner.

ride on, the war is coming,  
dav is consolidating his kingdom!  
go, take my horse, ride!

ride on, bloodied reins in my hand  
across the plains we fly, on tears and hooves  
and ahead of me hearkens my cry

ride on, the war is coming,  
dav is consolidating his kingdom!  
go, take horse, ride!

ride on, the flames are coming,  
dav has set fire to our lands  
ride on, lest we die, ride on


End file.
